


That Damn TV Show

by orphan_account



Series: Winging It with the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Multi, also dimension jumping, high school problems, i'm not good at tags sorry, lots of death in this story, not highschool au, sibling angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promise - there is a VERY good reason I just stabbed my mother in the stomach.  I swear!  There was!  Honest!</p><p>It all started with the damn TV show!</p><p>In which 15-year-old Ginny Foster says an Enochian spell and ends up in a universe where she can't find the TV show Supernatural - but she can find books by Carver Edlund.  Something isn't right here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new 'verse I came up with while at sleepaway camp. I'm going to try to update at least once a week, but I'm currently traveling so bear with me if I'm late. There will be more stories with Ginny and Matt (you'll find out who Matt is later) in the future - I've got lots of ideas.
> 
> Please leave a review or kudos!
> 
> \- Juliana

“You little bitch!” she screamed, and lunged for me.

 

I barely dodged, and I spun around quickly.  She hit the wall and I grabbed the knife from where it had fallen and pinned her.  She grinned with dark eyes.

 

“She’s gone, you know.  She’s been gone a while.”

 

“Fuck you,” I spat.

 

She just laughed.  I was shaking, and she took advantage of that by slipping my grasp.  I began to run away, but she grabbed me and threw me towards the window.  I just missed and crashed into the butterfly painting, sending glass everywhere.  I stood up dizzily.  My head throbbed, and I could feel glass in my back.

 

“I’m going to kill you,” I said.  “I’m going to stab you, and I’ll enjoy every moment.  And then I’m going to take Matthew and run.  And we’re going to escape.”  She laughed, and I raised my eyebrows (I wanted to raise just one, but I couldn’t).  “You doubt me?  I got away once, I an do it again.  And did I mention my new friends?”

 

She lunged at me again, still laughing and I thought _How fitting.  A Bellatrix death,_ as I raised the knife just slightly and let her own momentum drive herself into the knife, laughter still evident on her face.

 

I pulled out the knife and stared at the corpse of my mother.

 

I then began to wipe off the knife and –

 

WOAH WOAH WOAH.

 

You guys are all probably staring at this with various expressions of disgust and confusion.  Perhaps I shouldn’t have started this in the middle of the fight scene.  (Well, one of them.  There are more.  But I can’t tell you about those yet – that would give away the plot, would it not?)

 

I assure you, completely and sincerely, there is a very good reason I just stabbed my mother in the stomach.

 

It all started with the damn TV show.


	2. A Small Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's a brief overview on my crazy situation.

Okay. I’m going to try again and start this properly this time.

Hi!

Nice to meet you!

My name is Ginny, Ginny Roberts. I live in Chicago – well, did, but that comes later. I have a mom and dad and little brother who I hate and love at the same time. (Isn’t that how it always is with siblings?)

I am also a huge fangirl.

I have a Tumblr, I obsess over TV shows and books and movies and songs and everything. I spend way too much staring (drooling) at hot people ten and twenty and occasionally thirty years older than me. My youngest obsession? Let’s see, that would be… ah, yes, that would be Jennifer Lawrence.

Shut up, she’s hot.

Anyways, I watch all the normal Tumblr things – Star Trek, Avengers, Doctor Who, Sherlock, etc., but my one big one is Supernatural.

I have no idea why, but that show is just my favorite. (Maybe because the whole damn cast is so fuckable.) Anyways, I memorized a bunch of exorcisms and such for the fun of it (I have a photographic memory – both a blessing and a curse, trust me) and I learned Enochian. I mean, I suck at it, but I know it.

I guess. Ish.

Whatever.

So I was looking up some stuff about Supernatural, and I found this weird spellbook online. And I was looking through it, and it was mostly in Latin, but there was this one spell in Enochian and so I began to look at it. And just from the words I could understand, I could tell this was an insanely strong spell. So I went back up to the top of the page and saw, in bold, English letters:

DEMENSION JUMP

And so of course I was curious. So I look at the list of ingredients for the spell, and saw that I could actually get all these. I was kind of shocked, but also glad. I knew magic wasn’t real and this wouldn’t actually work, so I decided to do it just for fun.

It took a while, of course, but somehow I managed to get the ingredients together.

I saw the spell right before the end of my freshman year, and was ready right before I started my sophomore year. Over that summer, a bunch of my friends and I had snuck out and gotten tattoos – demon-repelling tattoos (we were all a little obsessed, but whatever). I got mine between my shoulder blades, and my parents never saw it. My friends got them in less obvious places, except for my friend Hannah. She got hers where the Winchesters had theirs, on her left shoulder. I remembered that very specifically.

Anyway, the night before school started, I went to bed early, packed my backpack and everything, and then arranged the ingredients for the spell. I began to read the Enochian wording on the paper I had printed out, and slowly mixed together the ingredients. Finally, I said the last bit of the spell and lit the mixture on fire.

Nothing happened. I smiled, it actually smelled really good, and I leaded forward and “wafted” (like they taught in science class) before leading back.

I suddenly felt a strange prick on my finger, and found that I had accidentally cut myself on the silver knife used to cut some of the spell’s ingredients. I frowned at the blood welling up at the tip, and moved to suck on the cut, but the sudden movement made a drop of blood fall into the burning bowl.

Time seemed to freeze. The fire spurted and turned blue, then a strange orange, then gold. I couldn’t move – literally. I tried to scream but couldn’t. I continually thought My family! Mother, Father, Matt! Mother, Father, Matt! Suddenly the fire turned white and exploded. Everything vanished and I felt like I was being squeezed from all sides. I closed my eyes.

Everything felt strangely still, and I hesitantly opened one eye, then the other. My room, my bed, my backpack, good. Everything was there. My finger still had a cut, but it looked several days old. The bowl was gone, as were the ingredients. The only sign that any of it had been real was the smell: it smelled strongly of – was that roses?! Angels smelled like roses, I knew that from Supernatural.

I shook my head and decided I was just smelling my shampoo. I got changed for bed and was asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick - if y'all wanna see me on Tumblr, I'm carryon-waywarddaughter.
> 
> Hope you liked this new chapter! I've got a few already written out, so I'm pretty excited.
> 
> -Juliana


	3. Brings Big Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! I'm currently traveling, and I went somewhere without wifi for three days and I tried to publish it before but it didn't work and I didn't notice until it was too late!
> 
> On the plus side, I finished!!!!!! So now I'm starting on writing the sequel I planned... I have a lot of ideas for Ginny and Matt!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Juliana

The first sign that something wasn’t right showed up two days later.

 

I had avoided anything doing with Supernatural like the plague – I was still secretly nervous.  My parents hadn’t noticed anything wrong, but my brother – Matt – kept giving things funny looks, as though they were wrong.  My tattoo was still there, but I didn’t think about it.  My friends were all busy talking about Doctor Who – Twelve was _Peter Capaldi_ – to mention Supernatural.

 

Hannah came to school on Wednesday wearing a very revealing tank top.  I was a little surprised – Hannah is generally modest (and a bit of a hipster) but what I really noticed was her bare shoulder.

 

Like I said – over the summer, we’d all gotten anti-possession tattoos, and hers had been where the Winchesters kept theirs.  But now, her tan skin was flawless.  I debated for a while before finally asking her about it.

 

“Hey Hannah!  Hannah!”  I shouted after her.  We were going out for lunch, and I figured this would be my best opportunity.  She turned and smiled.  “Yeah, Ginny?”

 

“So, uh, you know, this summer we all snuck out and got anti-possession tattoos… and yours was on your shoulder, there.  You know, where the Winchesters have theirs?”

 

Her brow furrowed in confusion.  “I’m sorry, what?  I only have this tattoo.”  She showed me her first tattoo – a phrase from her favorite poem, wound around her wrist.  “Are you okay?  Maybe you should lay off the pot for a bit…”  I laughed.

 

“Yeah, it must have been a dream.  You know how my dreams are.  They seem pretty realistic at times.  Sorry if I seemed a little crazy.”  She smiled and went back to our friend Teresa, but not before giving me one more funny look.  I waved it off.

 

Inside, I was freaking out.  Hannah didn’t have her tattoo – I doubted any off them did.  And the look of confusion she gave me when I said Winchester – she’d obviously never heard the name before.  I finished my lunch and then went into a secret pocket in my backpack to grab a brownie.  I needed something to get me through the day.

 

When I got home, the brownie had mostly worn off.  I went straight to my room and looked up ‘Supernatural’.

 

The results terrified me.

 

There were no signs whatsoever of a TV show – just a series of books by Carver Edlund.  I recognized the name immediately.

 

The series appeared to cut off with Same jumping in the Pit and Dean going to Lisa and Ben, while Cas left to clean up Heaven.  It didn’t have Sam getting out at all.

 

I began to do research, and noticed that last May, an intense meteor shower had been all over the world.  Meanwhile, a bunch of miracles were happening in certain places – ponds healing people, trees popping up and more.  There was also a sudden baby boom – I stopped reading.  I knew exactly what this was.

 

The Dimension Jump had worked – and I was now in the Dimension where Supernatural was real.


	4. If You Don't Think About It, It Didn't Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is exchanged.

Monday morning, Hannah kissed me.

 

It was the second week of school, and Hannah broke up with Sarah last April, and I’d secretly been glad because A) I really didn’t like Sarah and B) I really did like Hannah.  I was very surprised when she kissed me, but hey, I liked it.

 

It went a little something like this:

 

“Hey Hannah.  Did you get that English done?” I asked, walking beside her into the school.  She nodded absentmindedly, distracted, and I thought about the previous weekend before shaking my head.

 

_If you don’t think about it, it didn’t happen._

 

“So, uh, I wanted to apologize for last week – I might have been a teensy bit high…”  Hannah laughed.  “It’s cool.”

 

An awkward silence filled the space between us.

 

Suddenly, Hannah turned to me and said, “To hell with it,” before kissing me lightly.

 

I froze.

 

I looked at her for a second.  She was smiling nervously, and I smiled a little back.

 

“Sooo…”  She trailed off.

 

“So.”  I kissed her.  When we broke apart, she was smiling.

 

“Do you wanna, like, I don’t know, movie tonight?”  I nodded, then gave one more chaste kiss before going to class, a little dazed.

 

So now I have a girlfriend.  And my brother knows about the Jump.

 

Oh yeah, I almost forgot.  I told Matt that previous weekend.

 

That went something like this:

 

“Hey, Matt, can we talk?”  I knocked lightly on his door and walked in.  Matt was sprawled across his bed, watching something on the iPad.  He looked up when I entered and frowned.

 

“No.  Go away.”  I sighed.  “Please, Matt, it’s important.”

 

Matt rolled his eyes and took off the headphones, pausing whatever was on the iPad.  I sat down gently on the bed.

 

“So, uh, last Sunday, did you notice anything, I don’t know, weird?”  He nodded.  “Yeah, there was this flash of light for a second and now everything feels different.  Not bad different, just… different.”  I nodded.  I could feel it too.

 

“So uh, that might be my fault…”  He rolled his eyes.  “What, did you say some spell and transport us to a parallel dimension or something from your stupid TV show?”

 

“Um, actually, yeah, I kinda did.”  He stopped.  “Say what?”

 

I told him about the spell and the research.  By the end, he was staring at me, wide eyed.

 

“So, like, for example, if last week, you noticed someone stare at you strangely and then their eyes turned black, that would be a bad thing?”

 

I stared at him.  “Shit.  Fuck, fuck, fuck.  We probably sent out a flare: ‘Look at us, we know about the Supernatural!’  Shit, shit fuck!”

 

“So, what do we do now?”

 

I thought for a minute.  “I have an anti-possession tattoo, we need to get you one.  I can forge mom’s signature on the forms, remember how I told you I could?”  He nodded.  “Okay, so also I’ll show you demon traps – keep salt on you at all times.  Protect your locker, I’ll get you a back.  Pack a suitcase just in case – comfy sports clothes and anything important to you.  We’ll get you the tattoo next weekend, until then just be careful okay?”  He nodded again.

 

Now we were in trouble.

 

And Hannah made me forget to spray my locker.


End file.
